Loading Screens (Legends)
Loading Screens appear when an opponent is being located and when the game is loading. Depending on the loading speed, multiple messages can be seen, which inform the player of Elder Scrolls lore, as well as gameplay. Loading Screens Gameplay *"Titles can be earned by meeting certain achievements. Go to your profile screen to look for a title that suits you!" *"Guards never gain cover; they can always be attacked." *"There's no glory in practice. You can't complete quests or earn titles here." *"The Chaos Arena is an occasional event that features the fun, random lanes of Solo Arena in the Versus Arena." *"Unique cards have an orange gem at the top. You can have only one copy of each unique card in a deck." *"You can have up to three daily quests at a time. Complete them to make space for more!" *"When two creatures "Battle" they deal damage equal to their power to each other." *"An Assemble bonus for your creature affects all of the Factotums in your hand or deck." *"Each card has a colored quality gem. Epic (Purple) and Legendary (Gold) are the most rare." *"A Gauntlet is a tournament you can enter with a constructed deck to earn rewards." *"You can change your title on your profile screen." *"As an , you'll sometimes earn extra cards when you level up." *"A creature is wounded if its health has been lowered by damage or a card effect like Curse." *"Every 10 levels you'll earn an extra sack of gold, and upgrade a Legendary card." *"Want to try out a new race? You can change your avatar from the profile page." *"As you gain ranks in Solo Arena you'll face tougher challenges, but earn greater rewards." *"There's a button in Soul Sight mode that will let you easily sell your extra cards." *"Reach the Mage, Warrior, and Thief in Ranked Mode each month to earn exclusive cards!" *"Select your avatar to emote to your opponent. Or select their avatar to mute their emotes." *"Have a question? A glossary of the game terms can be found in the Options menu." *"You can buy cards with Soul Gems. Use Soul Sight in Collection to see what's available." *"Cards with the green arrow icon are novices. As you level up you'll improve them." *"Treasure Hunt abilities list cards you must draw on your turn to receive a bonus effect." *"Come back every day for a new guild quest." *"Starter Packs are one of the least expensive ways to boost the size of your collection." *"Shouts have three levels. When you play one, all your other copies of it are upgraded." *"Beast Form creatures change into their Werewolf forms when you break a rune." *"Once per day, you can replace an uncompleted quest on the profile screen with a new random quest." *"When a creature Changes into another creature, it keeps its damage, items, and modifications." *"Visit your profile to see your progress in ranked mode and arena." *"Creatures with Slay get a bonus effect when they kill a creature on your turn." *"Link your Bethesda and Twitch accounts and you can earn rewards for watching The Elder Scrolls: Legends." Races *"Some Argonians can give you more magicka – and others get stronger when you have enough." *"Bretons use magical wards to protect themselves – and often get bonuses when they lost them." *"Imperials like to fill the battlefield with creatures, winning through strength in numbers." *"Redguards are mighty warriors, who love to use weapons to defeat their foes." *"Nords get bonuses as you destroy your opponent's runes." *"Wood Elves like to prey on wounded enemy creatures." *"Many Khajiit get stronger when they hit your opponent. Try sneaking them through the Shadow lane." *"High Elves often give you bonuses for playing Action cards." *"Many Orcs get stronger when you have other Orcs." Lore *"Sheogorath's beloved Wabbajack can replace its target with any creature in the game – and even a tasty one that's not." *"The renegade dragon priest Miraak used the Bend Will shout to subjugate his old masters." *"Dawnbreaker is a sword forged by the Daedric Prince Meridia to strike down the undead." *"Shadowmere is a mysterious horse once owned by Lucien Lachance of the Dark Brotherhood." *"Vaermina is the Daedric Prince of dreams, nightmares and evil omens." *"As the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, Astrid often recruited new members for the shadowy guild." *"Volendrung, the Hammer of Might, was forged by the ancient Dwemer in a long-forgotten age." *"The Aldmeri Dominion is ruled by the Thalmor, a shadowy cabal dedicated to Elven supremacy." *"The Telvanni archmage Divayth Fyr has four daughters – who are actually clones of himself." *"Boethiah is the Daedric Prince of deceit, conspiracy, and secret plots." *"Clockwork City is a mechanical creation of Sotha Sil whose location is shrouded in mystery." *"The province of Skyrim is divided into Holds, and each of them is governed by a Jarl." *"The Dark Brotherhood is a guild of paid assassins who receive their orders from the mysterious Night Mother." *"The Argonians revere a race of sentient trees in the Black Marsh known as the Hist." *"The Wabbajack is the most beloved toy of Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of madness." *"The Fabricants of Clockwork City are melded from both organic and mechanical components." *"The Great War began when the Aldmeri Dominion sent the Emperor the heads of a hundred Blades." *"The Black Dragon is a member of the Order of the Hour. She has been known to kill members of the Dark Brotherhood." *"You must not dare interrupt Sheogorath, because only he can interrupt himself, which he does, often." *"The dremora Reive is a lord in Oblivion, but he secretly serves an even more powerful master." *"The Mad God is a family title that Sheogorath passes down from himself to himself every few thousand years." *"If you ever find yourself in New Sheoth, share a strawberry torte with Sheogorath." *"The Shivering Isles are wonderful, except when they are horrible. Then, they are HORRIBLY WONDERFUL!" *"Even Gods dislike the absolute, for it stinks of something larger than themselves." – Sotha Sil *"And if we are nothing but characters in an elaborate game played by unknown entities, well, why aren't I having any fun?" – Haskill *"Imagine a perfect, cloudless midnight, cold as winter ice and shrouded in shadow. That is Sithis." – Lucien Lachance Category:Legends: Gameplay